James Steven Carter and the Allience
by yuukikuran13
Summary: The nephew of the legendary Peggy Carter is forever changed after being kidnapped by Hydra at the age of 5. The young genius is enhanced with a serum that is less then perfect and decides to end Hydra so others won't be hurt. Owning SHEILD, shadowing the Avengers, freeing the mind controlled soldiers of Hydra are just part of his strange life to stop evil. Warnings inside.
1. Intro Info

**So, this is a new story that I had randomly thought about and cannot get it off my mind. This is an alternative universe for the Marvel movies that is centered around the Avengers. Some other marvel characters might be included more later in the story. Also, I do not own anything of the marvel universe or any other fandom that might be somewhat depicted in the story. For example, I have taken inspiration from the Kingsman movie, Harry Potter, and others. Please do not get angry if my story does not match up with the marvel universe the way you believe it should, this is fiction and just a story. Although I would not mind some help from time to time. For the sake of this story I am using the movie release dates to create a timeline of the events. So, in this story the Iron man movie events happened in 2008 and so on for the rest of the movies. Also, note that the Hulk movie events happened in 2003.**

 **Now, this story is in the perspective of an OC I have created. This is James Steven Carter who is the younger brother of Sharon Carter. He will have other OC characters in the story with him as well but the avengers are still a large part of the plot. His character is a young genius that is enhanced with some drawbacks you will find out in the story. To explain his age his father is the very young brother of Peggy Carter who was born during WWII. Peggy for this purpose was born while her parents were very young. Say Peggy's parents were in their 20s when they had her and were in their late 40s when her brother was born. Also, Sharon and James are 7 years apart.**

 **This is a what if story on a young boy deciding to take on Hydra in a different way then head on. In the myths of the Hydra, cut off one head and several will appear. In James's mind that means he needs to use fire, like in the myth, to make sure the heads don't grow back. Also, attack more than just one head at a time, total annulation. Along the way he will learn about the avengers and others. He will be helping them or doing things from the background.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is enough info for an intro into this world. I don't want to give everything away. I expect this to be epically long because this will be spanning his life from 5 onwards with some time jumps as necessary. Warnings are for somewhat graphic torture, insanity, gore, language, graphic humor, death, and depressing events. This is not a story for kiddies.**

 **Thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoy the story. I will try to update long chapters so updates may be once or twice a month if my life stays less chaotic.**

 **First chapter should come out by Sunday Eastern time.**


	2. The beginning

**Sorry that I did not put the new chapter till today, but I completely forgot that yesterday was Mother's Day. Some of the story will take place in England so sorry in advance if I am getting something wrong about the country. I am an American so just let me know. Anyway, here is the first chapter of the story, hope you enjoy it.**

James sighs, running his hands through his chestnut colored hair, and looks back at the helicopter's terminal. The 18-year-old can tell that he won't make it to the rendezvous point for another two hours at the most. He can only hope that the superheroes don't cause too much damage before he gets there. He snickers at the thought of the accords which were meant to protect the people. _Please._ This whole problem screams Hydra and the arseholes in the world wanting to control the deadly weapons they believe the Avengers to be. Luckily, James had a plan to deal with this. He was just glad his team had no idea what he planned. The young man sits back and smirks. Just thinking about what each member would scream at him. _Not another one of your martyring, half brained plans that protects everyone but yourself; you selfless, masochistic moron! Captain!_ God, he could hear Derek's southern drawl shouting at him now. Oh, well hopefully they wouldn't have to know anything about this. Though this did bring back memories. Memories of how such a young kid got into such a life of danger.

13 years ago, manor outside London …

James Steven Carter may have been only 5 years old, but he was a very intelligent little boy. Currently he was trying, with all his concentration, to get his eyes to change color again. James had hazel eyes that his mommy said changed color depending on his mood. This interested the young boy and he sat in front of his Mommy's full sized mirror trying to get them to change from their current green to brown. He was so focused he almost didn't hear the wonderful noise coming from downstairs. The sound was Jazz music from a record player that had to be coming from the living area. The little boy stood up in excitement. This meant that his Aunty Peggy was here to babysit him. Although he truly believed he was too old for such things, but his parents worried when he was alone too much. He didn't want them to be upset so he allowed it, but only if the sitter was one of two individuals.

His aunt Peggy Carter or his Daddy's best friend Keven were the two that he happily allowed to watch him, because they both treated him as more than just some little child. Well, there was also his sister, Sharon Carter but… She was starting to want to play by herself more. She was 12 and was going through what Mommy called teenage years. He was ok with Sharry doing what she wanted if she played with him every so often. James was a curious little boy so he tended to find many fascinating things in the world around him. Though he very much disliked nursery school. He already knew colors, shapes, numbers, and it was all so boring. He was bloody 5 and could read at a much higher level then what they wanted him to read. The teacher did not like it so much. He hoped that his Daddy would help him get away from the horrid class.

James quickly jogged out of his Mommy and Daddy's room down the stairs to the living room. He was not allowed to run in the house, Mommy's orders. He smiled widely at seeing his Daddy dancing around with his sister. Although they were quite a lot of years apart in age, the siblings were very close. Willard Carter was born nearly 20 years after his older sister. The siblings swung around the living room laughing happily. James couldn't help but smile and saw his mother laughing from the cough.

"There's my favorite nephew," his Aunty cooed at him and opened her arms.

James ran into them happily and giggled as she touched a tickle spot under his arm.

"Hey, no tickling!" He cried out in laughter, pouting a bit in hope to distract her.

"Oh no, Jamie not that look. It will not work on me. I know it too well." His Aunty smirked at him shaking her finger.

"What look? I am a perfectly innocent little boy that in no way can make a look that can take over the world, or something like that." Jamie tilted his head in such an innocent way.

All the adults laugh and Peggy soon picks him up. "You will make such a great spy like the James Bond movies, my Jamie. You even have the first name."

"Peggy do not go recruiting the lad. He might just take you up on it." His Daddy teased.

"Will let them be. My little baby boy would never do something so dangerous anyway." Susan Carter called from the cough and turned to her son. "Right baby?"

"I am terribly sorry Mommy but I cursed to be the perfect spy. I already have the perfect look to get what I want out of people and I can easily hide. No one would think a kid would be a spy. So, it is my destiny." The little boy sighs dramatically and the adults laugh loader again.

"Well, it seems like we must leave the perfect spy team now. Jamie be good for Aunt Peggy and do not stay up too late. You have school in the morning. Thank you Pegs for watching him. The ceremony should not be too long and Sharon is at her friend Tiana's. The numbers are in the kitchen like usual and have a fun time, both of you." Will kisses Jamie on the cheek and his Mom soon follows. "We love you sweetheart and will be back soon."

"Have a great time Will. Sue." Peggy calls after them.

"So how about I make some hot cocoa and I can tell you some spy stories, sweetheart?" Jamie quickly nodded up at his Aunty.

The two quietly get the hot drink and sit on the cough snuggled up together. "Can you tell the story of how you worked with the Commandos' and Captain America again?" James asked.

The greying Aunt smiles in remembrance at the young boy. "That would be fine Jamie, but I do have a question for you?"

"Oh?"

"I heard that you are having some difficulty in school. Can you tell me why?"

"I…I am bored Aunty. The teacher does not believe me when I tell her I know things already. The kids are weird as well. I like it better when I can watch the telly about science or hear stories from you." James told her looking down into his cup.

"I know another young boy a lot like you sweetheart." James looks up sharply in shook.

"There is nothing wrong with you. The other boy is Anthony Stark my godson. I believe he had the same trouble you are having and turned out alright. I will talk to your parents about letting you go at your own pace."

James hugged his Aunty tightly. "Thank you!"

"Alright," She chuckled. "How about that story now, but let's start with on that is still connected."

"I do not believe I have told you the story of how I meet Steve Rogers, have I?"

"No Aunty," James eyes grew wide in excitement. He was going to hear more about his favorite hero.

"Well, Steve Rogers was not known as Captain America when we-

A crashing noise stopped Peggy from continuing the story from the hall. In seconds, Peggy moves them both behind the cough with a pistol in hand, ready.

"Listen to me very carefully James," Peggy whispers harshly not turning to look at her nephew. "Do not make a sound. Do not move until I tell you. When I say your full last name that means run to the secret door by the piano. When I saw your last name that means sneak to the door without being seen, quietly. This is like the Bond movies Jamie and I need you to be a spy. Do not get caught. When you are in the tunnels go through the ones to the panic room and press the emergency button for help and seal the doors. Do not open them unless someone gives you the answer to what Captain America asked me when he crashed into the Arctic. Do you understand?"

"Yes," The boy whispered over his hammering heartbeat. This was real. There could be bad people outside the room wanting to hurt them. He knew this well because of what his Aunt Peggy does. She is a spy hero that takes down the bad guys. His Daddy works on weapons and such with Stark industries to take them down as well. Finally, his mommy works with the Queen against terrorist threats. Because of what his family does both children grew up with escape routes and codes drilled into their heads. The Carters did not take chances with the people they loved.

There was no time for any other words to be exchanged before the room was being filled with men in gas like masks. His Aunt quickly takes down the first two that are the closest is to them and throws a grenade out into the hall causing a distraction. James sits in a crouch. Not moving but ready at any moment. As his Aunt gets farther away he cannot help but feel so helpless and scared. He does not want to leave her to these people, but he knows that he is realistically only five. He wishes he could be like his superhero Captain America and take them all down.

"James." Peggy calls out sharply and the boy runs as fast as he can to the hidden door. Thank god his dad created this one a few weeks before. James slips into the tunnel right when he sees his Aunt being taken down by some type of electric wires that wrapped around her head. The last thing he hears is the horrific screams she makes as she hits the ground seizing. The door shuts tight and he places his hand on the scanner to lock entrances to the tunnels down. James shakily turns away and runs toward the panic room with tears quietly running down his cheeks.


End file.
